


Норвежский стиль

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Норвежский стиль

Онни, только-только удобно устроившийся в кресле у окна с чашкой в руках и планировавший сидеть там столько, сколько сможет, с тоской смотрел на ворвавшуюся Сигрюн. Кажется, это «сколько сможет» продлится до печального мало.

– Ты вообще в курсе, чем занят твой кузен?!!

– Собирался ворожить на хороший урожай, – Онни, на всякий, отставил чашку подальше. – Он не так часто снисходит до сельскохозяйственной магии, так что надо его поддержать.

– Он стоит голый на вершине самого высокого холма и что-то там верещит на финском! Вокруг уже собираются жители города, им тоже интересно. Тебя ничего не смущает в этом процессе?

– Ну да, – вздохнул Онни, – Лалли склонен к некоторой театральности. Я указал ему на соседний холм – он ниже, но энергии в нем больше. Я, пожалуй, встану там, когда придет моя очередь.

– Это вы так ворожите на хороший урожай? – Сигрюн фыркнула. – Неудивительно, что у вас растут полторы картошки. Пойдем, покажу как реально умаслить богов плодородия! Пойдем-пойдем, чего в ручки вцепился? Или тебя надо на руках отнести? Так я могу!

– Не сомневаюсь, – поднялся Онни, прикидывая, где сейчас Миккель. По всему выходило, что далековато. – Мы пойдем на холмы?

– Делать мне нечего – жопу по холмам морозить, – мурлыкнула Сигрюн, ласково сгребая его за воротник на холке. – Наша комната вполне ничего.

– Норвегия, – напомнил Онни, пока его вытряхивали из рубахи, – тоже не то чтобы аграрная страна.

– Отставить разговорчики, – рявкнула Сигрюн, ковыряясь в завязках штанов. – Так, ты же все равно планировал раздеваться?

Она легонько толкнула Онни на кровать, и пока он разбирался в перепутанном узле, выскользнула из легкого платья и сбросила трусики. Встала, уперев руки в боки.

– Ну?

Онни успел краем глаза оценить высокую грудь, рельеф мышц под гладкой кожей, рыжие колечки волос, и тут завязки наконец поддались, штаны полетели на пол, а Онни, направляемый железной рукой – на кровать. Она перемахнула через него одним легким жестом, садясь верхом, слегка поддала промежностью ему в пах, и критически – но, хвала богам, молча – осмотрела добычу.

Онни попробовал было положить руки ей на талию, но их быстро перехватили за запястья и прижали к подушке. Ну спасибо, хоть не связала, вяло подумал он, пока Сигрюн пробиралась горячим дыханием и жадными губами за его левое ухо.  
Его руки она отпустила, когда пошла языком от ложбинки между ключицами к груди, но насчет инициативы Онни все понял. Ее зад сдвинулся к коленям, но легче не стало – ее упругий живот терся об его член, то напрягался, цепляя головку, то распускался, обдавая мягким жаром. Сигрюн поймала зубами его сосок и потянула, горячий язык скользнул между зубов, обдал влажной лаской. Она поднялась, отстраняясь, провела ладонью от плеча к бедру, слегка чиркнула большим пальцем по уздечке, сгребая основание члена в ладонь.

– Сойдет, – кивнула она, приподнимаясь на коленях и направляя его внутрь себя, в узкое скользкое нутро, с силой обхватившее добычу, и сперва осторожно накатила первой мягкой волной, затем начала двигаться резче, жестче, ускоряясь с каждым разом. Онни чувствовал, как медленно уплывает под движениями сильных бедер, резкими сокращениями влагалища – особой мускулистости там не ожидаешь, но не в случае Сигрюн.

Когда она с силой сжала его внутри, выдохнула и посидела немного, прижав руку к груди Онни и придавливая его к кровати, Онни еще раз успел поблагодарить богов – теперь за то, что успел кончить чуть раньше. Она проморгалась, тряхнула удовлетворенно густой рыжей гривой, спрыгнула на край кровати, а затем на пол.

– Ну скажи, так же веселее! – фыркнула она, натягивая платье.

– Веселее, – согласился Онни, растирая ноющий сосок и изучая потолочные балки. – Но я лучше так, по старинке. А уж Лалли – тем более.


End file.
